


Questions?

by vexednperplexed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Drabble, Gen, in which the innocent isn't that innocent at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexednperplexed/pseuds/vexednperplexed
Summary: While wandering through town, the four dragons happen upon something that may be difficult to explain to their innocent youngest brother.Or is it?---- Basically a drabble where Shin-ah isn't as innocent as people think he is. He's seen things. -----
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Questions?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble! I love innocent Shin-ah, but he can see through walls. He's probably not all that innocent.

“Aha! This is a sight for sore eyes! The perfect place for a band of travel-weary men to get some rest!”

Proudly standing before none other than possibly the most elegant looking brothel in the entire kingdom, Jae-ha seemed more alive and energized than he had the entire trip into town. The dragons had to separate from the princess, Yoon, and Hak, and thus were traveling tirelessly to meet them. 

“Of course you want to go in,” Kija quipped with a judging look at both the brothel and Jae-ha. “Even though we have somewhere to be.”

Jae-ha spun around, looking every bit ready to provide the perfect reason that they should absolutely stop. He even glistened. But then, Zeno and Shin-ah arrived as well, and something in Jae-ha’s demeanor faded just a touch. “Ah… well, perhaps not,” he conceded. “There are those among us who don’t quite understand.”

“Don’t understand what? Your inability to contain yourself?” Kija continued to look onto Jae-ha judgingly despite the green dragon’s agreement that stopping may not be wise. Zeno smiled with his knowing gaze, and Shin-ah merely watched on wordlessly.

“Now now, Kija! It’s not so much an inability as it is selfish. Why, it’s a crime to keep those lovely maidens waiting without a proper companion. But alas, I was referring to the fact that this may lead to some… questions.”

Zeno continued to smile knowingly while Kija worked to process what sort of ‘questions’ Jae-ha would be alluding to. A quick look from Jae-ha towards Shin-ah helped the white dragon work it out well enough.

“Oh. Ohhh…”

Shin-ah, however, didn’t seem to be able to work out what Kija did. He tilted his head curiously to the side as Zeno’s smile grew more into a smirk. Kija seemed uncomfortable as a blush rose to his cheeks at just the thought of explaining what a brothel was to the blue dragon. Jae-ha seemed barely flustered as he took two long strides over to Shin-ah and lifted a hand to rest on the young man’s shoulder.

“Ahhh, see now, Shin-ah this is just a pleasure home,” he began. “It need not - “

“I know what it is.”

The words came so suddenly from Shin-ah’s mouth that both Jae-ha and Kija could do naught but stare blankly at the blue dragon for a few moments. Zeno seemed rather amused.

“Ah… do you?” came Jae-ha’s disbelieving reply.

“I can see through walls,” was all the explanation Shin-ah offered. Zeno chuckled. Kija and Jae-ha both stared on in silence.

When the silence seemed to want to just continue stretching on, Shin-ah stepped forward without a word. Passing by the elaborate brothel, he continued on the road into the heart of town. Zeno, still laughing quietly to himself, followed after the blue dragon. Realizing Kija had made the decision for them, he too hurried after Shin-ah.

“Good choice, Shin-ah,” Kija praised.

Jae-ha shook his head as he watched his brothers walk away, realizing Shin-ah must have been confused why Jae-ha would have thought he’d had questions. Or, perhaps Shin-ah wasn’t confused at all. Shaking his head once more, he followed slowly behind the other three dragons, not paying the brothel any further mind.


End file.
